What is SOTS?
Welcome to the Sins of the Soulless RP What is Sins of the Soulless you ask? Sins of the Soulless is a dark, gritty and bloody text based, mid fantasy, medieval Role Play aimed towards adults due to the potential of excess violence and sexual themes. Sins of the Soulless is a RP that was heavily inspired from the chaotic and warlike nature of the Warhammer Fantasy universe, the world of the Dark Souls universe and the medieval politics of the Final Fantasy Tactic's universe. Sins of the Soulless is set on a planet similar to Earth named Athrunial set in a medieval time period similar to the 1200's or the thirteenth century during the crusades in the middle east. The world is in chaos as the many Kingdoms, Empires and other faction vy for power through countless wars and cut throat politic, creating mass death, famine, the spread of disease and starvation. The world is slowly dying as the God whom created the planet has his soul fuel the planet's core yet his soul is fading away quickly. Without his soul powering the planet, it would mean the death of everything so to stop that from happening, those whom are heroes amongst heroes, those whom have incredibly large and powerful souls must make their way to the center of the world and sacrifice their very own souls to the God of Creation in the hopes of keeping the God of Creation and the very planet they call home alive long enough for a solution to be found. All the while that's happening, the seals to the gates to Oblivion, realms of essentially hell are beginning to crumble, where it will be only a matter of time before the Dark Lords, malevolent beings of incredible power invade and try to seize the planet for themselves which will most likely result mean the death of all living things.....or worse. Sins of the Soulless is a mid fantasy medieval world where warfare is common and the usage of magic is rare but is powerful and it is obtainable. Here your choices matter, any action your character performs can have serious and possibly even world altering consequences. You can do whatever you please in the world of the Sins of the Soulless, become a slaver, a knight in shining armor, an adventurer or monster hunter, perhaps a noble? a monster breeder? the possibilities are endless! You could even become a God if you play your cards right and put in the hard work! You don't even have to even bother with the main story If you don't want to.....but don't blame us though if everything goes to hell eventually ;) If you enjoy playing the Elder Scrolls, Dark Souls, Warhammer Fantasy, the Witcher and even more gentle titles like Harvest Moon and Elnea Kingdom, this may be the roleplay for you! The Roleplay itself Sins of the Soulless is very story driven with many storylines from different factions and Kingdoms, especially the main storyline which involves either saving or...altering the world depending on the actions taken by the player character but despite its importance, the main storyline is not mandatory nor is the many side story arc's. No matter what storyline your character is doing, however, each storyline consists of Chapters which contain's it's own self-contained story that is broken up into story arc's which are further broken down into quests but at the end of the day, all the story arc's and chapters are connected and are a continuation of the story while still being connected to the previous chapters. It may be difficult to jump into a story at a random part but don't worry, you can read up on what you missed and your character can ask others on what happened! On Sins of the Soulless, there are three role playing modes for which you and your character can participate in, they are the following, * Dungeon Master/Story Master(DM/SM) -''' These are dungeons, or events ran exclusively by either a Dungeon Master whom handles dungeons and Quests and Story Masters whom run Story Events for the main storyline or other events, a Dungeon Master can function as a Story Master if required. All Dungeon and Story Master events can rely HEAVILY on your Masteries, your character's equipment and their Lore. Remember that DM and SM's have complete control over the thread or Event and their word is final, they will determine If your character for example, hits an Orc depending on your character's mastery, equipment and the situation at hand, which also includes determining if your character dies * 'Partial Free Roam(PR) - '''This type of threads functions similarly to Free Roam threads, however, a player may request a DM or SM to spice up their thread per say, adding in unpredictable events or actions and can make Masteries, Equipment and/or Lores necessary. * '''Free Roam(FR) -' These are regular threads that do not require a DM/SM and Masteries are not necessarily important within reason, this allows creative freedom, allowing one to do what they want within reason. Threads that involve's combat should have the participants come to an agreement before hand on how the fights should be treated to avoid unfairness or irritation by the other participants. '''Rules & Guidelines Sins of the Soulless is a dark, gritty and bloody text based, mid fantasy, medieval Role Play aimed towards adults due to the potential of excess violence and sexual themes and because of this, it would be best considered inappropriate for children for the reasons up above that can be depicted in threads. It is best to remember that Sins of the Soulless was created by the Creator and populated by its members and its staff because we all enjoy a dark, grisly adult oriented mid fantasy, medieval text based role playing game and the escape it brings from the real world, we don't need or want to bring the many problems of everyday life within our RP and neither should you Roleplay Rules * Please refrain from using Mary Sue like characters if possible * No God-modding * Post within the atmosphere and theme of the RP * Two paragraphs at the minimum when posting in a thread, we expect some effort be put in, no one or two sentences * Post only using the English language * Please refrain from using multiple animated GIF's in RP posts, one is permitted per post but no more * Intentional Cheating will lead to serious penalties and even expulsion from the site. * No controlling other characters unless given permission or your character has the mastery to do so * No auto hitting or actions being automatically successful. For example, you can't say your character was automatically able to kiss a girl, you character CAN attempt. * All threads with excessive violence, gore, abusement must be labelled (18+) and threads that involve heavily excess of sex and Hentai, must be labelled (18+H) * If you cannot RP for whatever reason, you must tell your RP partners Community Guidelines * Treat others with respect * Do not harass the Staff or other members * When Critiquing, provide constructive criticism and praise what is original or good * Act mature and respectful in public areas. * Do not link pornographic material anywhere besides in NSFW area's and Threads that have been labelled with (18+) and (18+H) * Do not advertise other RP sites. * If you have an issue with a member, a DM/SM or a staff member, please contact a staff member Account Guidelines * When registering, create an Out of Character or Master account. This will function as your main account on the site where all your sub accounts for your characters will be linked to. * For your characters, create a sub-account for EACH character * You start out only with three character slots * Members whom have inactive for at least two months will lose their character's faceclaim unless they have been excused from the site * Characters of all ages are able to be to be played however we do not condone child pornography, rape etc. Anything relating to child abusement and other less than desired actions to children will immediately goto black in a thread. * Currency may be traded between characters however it must make logical sense within a thread. * No real life or 3D faceclaims, however, there can be exceptions if it fits into the RP well. * While this is not a rule, we would prefer characters that use anime artwork as faceclaims to look their age and if possible, something akin that to Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy Tactics etc Category:Gamplay Mechanic